<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart's an Autoclave by patchworkeden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335099">My Heart's an Autoclave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkeden/pseuds/patchworkeden'>patchworkeden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I suppose!, Oneshot, the format of this is more like Alien Overthinks Everything Then Kinda Calms Down more than anything, they call me the marxolor fan who is too shy to write them romantically yet So sorry, vent fic, written around 3 am and pure projection so i apologize if the writing style is a bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkeden/pseuds/patchworkeden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the doors to the Lor whirred shut, he was given the chance to reflect on his situation alone. It was alien to him. Here he was, doing better mentally than he could have ever hoped for, and still he struggled with something as natural as finding someone a gift.</p><p>▪•*°*•▪•*°*•▪•*°*•▪</p><p>Kirby is having a massive party, and Magolor has no clue what to bring them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirby &amp; Magolor (Kirby), Magolor &amp; Mark | Marx, magolor knowing marx pre rtdl is true in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heart's an Autoclave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It shouldn’t have been too difficult of a task. There was to be a party thrown in Kirby’s honor, and considering it’d be the first celebration to take place after the Void Termina incident, it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every friend Kirby had ever made who would be able to make it would do so, and they deserved no less. Magolor had his mind made up; he’d known Kirby for a few years at this point, so he should be quite qualified to get an amazing gift for the hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… It’s lovely, for sure! I’m just not too sure Kirby would enjoy that so much…” Bandee did his best to encourage Magolor, who was currently lowering the limited edition astronomy book set in his hands. He was admittedly unsure of giving that himself, but his mental list of ideas grew shorter by the minute. It wasn’t that there was nothing great to give them, but it was impossible for Magolor to narrow down what great thing would be best for the pink puffball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure I’ve taken enough of your time, Bandana Dee. I can’t thank you enough for coming over to help me!” He ended with a head tilt and his mittens clasped. While he wasn’t lying about being grateful, he was more-so ready to give up and throw a fit and he’d much rather Bandee go so he could mope in peace. Bandee graciously took the invitation to leave, but not before wishing the other best of luck and mentioning how he was looking forward to seeing him at the party. As much as he had tried ridding himself of this stupid habit of his, Magolor couldn’t easily accept the sentiment as genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the doors to the Lor whirred shut, he was given the chance to reflect on his situation alone. It was alien to him. Here he was, doing better mentally than he could have ever hoped for, and still he struggled with something as natural as finding someone a gift. Appealing to the general public, acting polite and amiable, that was all simple enough. But once it came to a close relationship一vulnerable, candid, unafraid of a sober atmosphere, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>exclusive</span>
  </em>
  <span>一how was he supposed to pull that off? He had to do this correctly for Kirby, who was the very epitome of a friend, but he couldn’t figure out why nothing he did seemed to be the right way to go. Would Magolor have had a better idea of what present would feel undeniably “Kirby” if he had just tried a little harder over the years? He hardly considered himself capable of ever understanding another to that degree of intuition, to know the right thing to bring or say, to have the words of assurance that would surely convince a friend that he loved them when he really did一</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love. Now that was something he’d been certain he was incapable of. Or if he was, he wouldn’t ever get very good at it, surely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Magolor glanced up at the sterile interior of his ship, he recalled just how long it had been since some of these rooms had been used. As he seemed to do very well for himself when he concentrated on any subject besides the past, he tended to neglect processing a few things he really should have by now. But thinking too hard could lead to unnecessary and time-consuming ordeals, such as the one Magolor was in at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is just. Way too silly,” he mumbled as he drifted towards the direction of his tools.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party was in full swing shortly after Kirby thanked everyone for coming and cheers erupted throughout the venue. As Magolor expected, everyone on at least vaguely friendly terms with the hero was there. He was the one to convince Marx to attend, but the jester had gotten caught up in the opportunities for mischief that a party offered and left Magolor to his own devices for the time being. Now he only had to make his move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magolor!” Kirby hurried over with a spring in their step when they noticed his wave. This part was easy enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, Kirby! I wanted to thank you again for inviting me! I’m sure all of us here can agree we appreciate what you’ve done over the years,” he pauses to swallow, but his tone remains perfect when he continues. “In fact, I have something I’d like to give to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirby excitedly bounced in place at that, “ohhh!”-ing even as Magolor brought what was only a small envelope from behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a key card for inside the Lor. Do you remember those ability rooms you used to practice in? I’ve updated them! So now they have every ability you’ve had since meeting all those new friends, and to make it more fun, there’s a space to spar with anyone you decide to bring along! Isn’t that great?” The pink puff’s face remained inquisitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should work on the main doors too, if I’m ever not there, you know,” he tacked on at the end out of nervousness. Kirby opened the envelope to get a better look at the card while Magolor wondered if decorating it cutely instead of leaving it plain would have docked him more points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence between his last remark and the other’s response was unbearable, and he was about to attempt playing it off as the unfunniest joke in the galaxy before Kirby leaped up and bestowed on him one of their bone-crushing hugs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They must have learned to hug like that from their king</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Magolor thought absentmindedly instead of facing the fact he was being shown unadulterated joy at what he believed was his worst idea yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect, Magolor! You always know how to build something so perfect!” They landed back on the floor with a plop and gasped. “I gotta show Bandee Festival, he was so sad he never got to see me use it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course, Kirby! You’re free to come by anytime once the party’s over,” he replied, beyond relieved. He’d done it! They loved it! Even as he watched Kirby run off to tell their friend, he couldn’t help feeling proud of himself. He truly believed he blew it, but Kirby had gone and surprised him once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the little shit would have liked anything you tried giving them, you know.” Magolor tensed at having his thoughts interrupted by his oldest acquaintance’s arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, dude, that makes no sense,” he retorted almost on instinct, but having someone he could be casual in front of after all that was incredibly soothing. He imagines Marx shaking with laughter after hearing about his friend’s earlier dilemma. Magolor would probably start fuming in response, but the burning anger one would expect would be absent, and wasn’t that another part of that “friendship” he felt so detached from anyways?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really! I think they love the fact people try more than the gifts themselves. Way too easy, I’m telling you,” Marx tsked dramatically. On the other hand, his companion felt it was too complicated and fragile to be as easy as simply trying. He wasn’t sure he was even trying enough in the first place, sometimes. Marx sprang to life and made a noise that startled Magolor for the second time that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go now? I forgot I came over to tell you that we should skedaddle before </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Royal Majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span> or whatever finds out his hammer’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really was all too silly. Magolor is certain he’ll have the same thoughts again going forward, as he’s had them many times in the past. But maybe he could at least allow himself to believe that friendship is a complex art, and there isn’t one right or wrong path he’s supposed to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any path that allowed the two to avoid being seen by Dedede on the way out would suffice, for now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bitches will see characters who have little grasp on substantial relationships and go "anyone gonna k*n him?" without waiting for an answer</p><p>hope you're all having a happy holidays! i'm sorry to have to have written a vent fic during this time, but it did its job even if i find it super sloppy. i apologize if anything seems pretty ooc or if i messed up smth in the canon... plus this feels like it'd be especially embarrassing to read... but SERIOUSLY thank you so so much if you read it still!! i've been posting art instead lately, but if i do write more i'd like the next one to be more lighthearted with a plot focusing on someone else, i promise. i hope you're all spending time with your own friends, i have a good feeling there are people out there who care more about you more than you might think! thanks again!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>